


Gentleman's Agreement

by Tarlan



Series: Gentleman's Revenge [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Regency Romance, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is eager to see Rodney again, and calls on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Mcsheplets #173: Revelation  
> Trope Bingo: Meet the Parents/Family  
> MMoM 2014 Day 10

McKay Park was not as grand as Sheppard Hall, and its grounds were smaller but as John made its way along the drive up to the house he noted that the gardens were beautiful. Whoever was employed to tend to the gardens was worth keeping now that the property belonged to him, so John hoped the McKays had not already dispensed with their services.

David rode beside him, having insisted upon accompanying John, determining that in this instance, a chaperon might be a necessity for the sake of propriety and appearances. Also, John suspected that his brother simply wanted to take his measure of Rodney, to determine if he was a suitable match despite his current lack of connections and financial means.

A stable boy appeared as they reached the house and John handed over the reins after dismounting, waiting for David to do the same. Together they walked up the dozen steps leading to the main door, not surprised when the door opened swiftly. The housekeeper looked nervous, glancing over her shoulder towards the stairs as John handed over his calling card.

"Lord Sheppard, Mr. McKay has requested that I show you to the drawing room," she said in hushed tones.

John nodded politely, allowing the housekeeper to lead the way, and he waited for her to announce him and his brother before entering. He felt his heart begin to race as soon as he set eyes upon McKay, catching the piercing blue eyes with his own immediately. Movement made him realize that McKay was not alone, and he straightened, bowing formally as Miss. McKay curtsied gracefully. Seeing brother and sister standing together allowed him to take in their likeness to one another and yet only the brother called to his heart despite their similarity of features. He did note, however, a certain level of hostility emanating from the sister, but under the circumstances he could hardly suppose a warm welcome. Not only was he a relative stranger, but one who had been injurious towards her family.

"Perhaps you would like to...." McKay indicated towards the empty seats before nodding to the housekeeper to dismiss her; he sat down on the seat opposite John.

It pleased John to note that he was not the only one overcome by this meeting, seeing the slight flush that McKay's paler skin could not so easily conceal.

"Lord Sheppard, my brother tells me that I have you to thank for my continued good prospects with the Millers."

Embarrassed, for he had not thought McKay would share that revelation with his sister, John cut a glance to McKay before turning his attention back to the sister.

"I realize that you have every reason to detest me for the actions taken towards your father, Miss. McKay. As I was the cause of your distress so it fell to me to offer recompense."

They fell silent as the housekeeper returned with a tray of refreshments and John graciously accepted the cup of tea that Miss. McKay poured for him.

"I'm afraid our housekeeper prefers to make a stout cup of tea," Miss. McKay stated, almost daring John to make a fuss over its strength.

"I love a stout cup of tea. Now there's another thing you know about me," John replied with a gentle smile, hoping to win over the sister with some of the charm and gentility that his mother had instilled in him from a young age.

"In my house!"

The shout from the hallway beyond had all of them tensing, and all three men rose to their feet as the door slammed open to reveal an angry Sir Declan McKay, red-faced and wild-eyed, and inappropriately dressed in a robe thrown over a nightgown, his nightcap askew upon his head.

"How dare you!" He pointed a silver-handled cane towards John. "How dare you enter my house without my permission after publicly humiliating my family and ruining my good name."

David stepped forward, "This house no long-."

John caught David's arm and, with a single look, bade him to silence.

"Father-." McKay looked stricken as his father continued to rant.

"Or have to come to throw us onto the streets now that you have laid claim to all our possessions? Cowardly, deceitful-."

"Father, you are obviously unwell. Let me assist you back to your bed," McKay insisted but the older McKay would have none of it.

"No. I will not be treated contemptuously in my own house, and by my own son at that." The elder McKay slapped away his son's hand and turned on the Sheppards once more. "You... and you. Get out of my house. Get out!" he yelled.

He poked John hard with the end of the cane and John grabbed it as he went to poke him hard once more, neither tearing it from him nor trying to unbalance the father, merely to arrest his actions before John was bruised further.

"I think it's best we leave." Still holding the end of the cane in a tight grip, John gave a small bow to the McKay siblings and left, with David a step behind him.

The horses were waiting for them and they mounted swiftly. A glance back revealed Rodney McKay standing by the window. His mouth was tilted down in one corner and his brow furrowed in anxiety. John touched the brim of his hat, nodding in respect and hoping to convey his highest regards despite the manner of their eviction from the house. He had the pleasure of much of that anxiety ease from McKay's face before riding away with David by his side.

"So that went... awkwardly, brother."

John smiled, for as bad as it had ended with the older McKay, at least he had seen Rodney.

His thoughts that night dwelt not on the distasteful confrontation with Sir Declan McKay but with his memory of that last lingering look before John rode away, of Rodney McKay's piercing blue eyes filled with desire and promise, and tinged with regret for the feud between their families. He allowed his thoughts to drive his solitary passion that night, reflecting of the day when he might hold Rodney in more than just his dreams.

****

Mid-morning on the following day, John was both surprised and pleased when his housekeeper, Mrs. Weir, announced a visitor that was none other than Mr. Meredith Rodney McKay, especially as McKay had come alone once more. John took the visit in the library, already aware of McKay's scholarly pursuits, and was grateful that McKay did not insist upon a chaperon. One hour became two as he joined in lively and animated conversation on such diverse subjects as the heavens and McKay's complete dislike of citrus fruits. He laughed as McKay painted images with his hands while he talked, discovering how utterly delightful McKay could be when flustered by light, gentlemanly teasing.

He was also pleased to note that McKay was no shy wallflower, being as fiery as others of John's acquaintance had implied. It was a relief even though he fancied he had not seen the best of McKay before due to the imbalance of their respective positions, and the drama between their houses.

The visit confirmed his belief that he and McKay were well suited to one another, McKay being both pleasing to the eye and invigorating to the mind. In comparison, many of ladies of age who had sought to make his acquaintance were quite vacuous, having little discussion beyond floral arrangements and musical accomplishment. They sought only to align their family with his. No doubt it was in the hope of improving their bloodline with a Sheppard heir, for John was blessed with the same lineage as the King; able to bring forth light to the court with but a single thought.

Of course, his choice of marriage partner precluded the provision of heirs, unless they petitioned to the King's High Doctor. However, this was a course that they could discuss more fully once the alliance ceremony was complete.

Following tradition, he made a formal offer to set a date to seal their alliance, his knees weakening as a hesitant smile became wide and beatific. Fortunately, tradition did not dictate that he must ask permission from the father when that intended was another male, for he had no doubts that permission would be refused. It was a disparity between the sexes that many of modern thought frowned upon but, for once, it fell in John and Rodney's favor.

An agreement was made and the date was set for three weeks hence. John could barely contain his joy at the promised union as they sealed the agreement with their first kiss.

END  
.


End file.
